


Caught in the Rain

by planetundersiege



Series: Dirkjake Week 2018 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Crying, Dirk is sweet, Dirkjakeweek2018, Earth C, Homestuck - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jake has asthma, M/M, Making Up, Minor Swearing, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Rain, Sad, Self Loathing, Short Story, dirkjake - Freeform, fight, otp, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dirkjake week 2018: Day 2: Caught in the rain.After a fight Jake aimlessly runs around looking for Dirk.





	Caught in the Rain

“DIRK!”.

The name was shouted over and over again, but an answer didn’t come. It just echoed into oblivion with all the predecessors of screams, being drowned by the sound of wildly pouring rain.

Jake was soaked, his wet bangs were glued to his forehead and he was freezing cold. His body screamed for him to go inside and change into warm dry clothes and go to sleep, but he couldn’t. He had to find Dirk.

If it wasn’t raining, you would have been able to see the salty tears that ran down his cheeks.

They had just walked him, then they had begun to argue about something so stupid. Something so stupid that he didn’t want to think about.

It had ended with Jake crossing a line and Dirk just turning around before running away. Jake had just stood there, unable to move, not knowing what he would do.

And of course that’s when the rain had begun, thunder and cold drops of water hard as nails all over him as he was frozen, regretting that pointless fight they’ve had. It was like if they rain had come to punish him, which it probably had too. Punishing because he had been so stupid. He knew he shouldn’t have crossed that line, he knew it but yet he did.

He had felt terrible, but he just couldn’t go home without Dirk. And that’s why Jake now ran around aimlessly through the crowded streets in the rain, screaming after Dirk. His Dirk.

He rounded a corner, and then another one. He didn’t care about the looks he got, Dirk was more important than any reputation, because Dirk was his source of happiness. Just thinking about that he may lose him now, it was like a heavy boulder tried to crush him, rip his heart out in the most painful way possible. It was like he couldn’t breathe, all he felt was the pain in his heart, and the aching pain in his lungs from all the running. He may be a god tier, but he still had asthma, but fuck his lungs. Dirk was more important, even if he passed out while trying to find it. And flying instead of running, that was a possibility, but the distressed teen had forgotten all about his about abilities from sburb at the moment, since Dirk was the only thing on his mind.

Because he felt like the opposite of a god, he felt pure hopeless.

“DIRK!”.

His raspy voiced echoed once again and he let out a cough, his voice was so dry, he really needed water and some rest, and to get out of the rain, but he couldn’t. Not now.

He rounded another corner.

“DIRK!”.

He collapsed on the ground, his knees scraping against the hard pavement, no blood though which was good, not that he was thinking about that at the moment, his head was just spinning.

“Holy shit Jake are you okay!?!”.

Hearing that voice was both a blessing and a curse, it was Dirk, and a second later he was over him, giving him a hug as Jake sobbed into his side, not that it mattered. Dirk’s clothes were also already soaked from the rain.

“I.. I’m s-s-so sor-r-rry”, he whimpered, trying to breathe, emotions overwhelming him. “I’m so-o s-sorr-y. I did-didn’t me-ean t-t-oo hurt you. I’m th-the w-wor-rst boy-yfri-iend ever”.

“Shit no Jake you’re not!”.

“But you, r-ran away”.

“Yeah, I got pissed for sure but I just needed some space, I went and bought myself a hotdog to call myself but when I came back you were nowhere around. I’ve been looking for you. I thought you were mad at me and left, please don’t cry”.

Jake shook his head.

“I’m n-not mad”, he said, voice raspy, and Dirk took a step backwards and looked at Jake who was a complete mess.

“Dude have you been running? You know that isn’t good for your asthma! We may be imortal but don’t press it”.

“I tried to find you”.

A second later, Jake felt the warmth of Dirk as they embraced in yet another hug, before Dirk kissed him on the forehead.

“I’m here now, and everything is fine. Let’s fly home and I’ll make a hot bath for you okay? You’re gonna be sick otherwise”.

“Okay”.


End file.
